


No Big Deal

by Daphnean



Series: My EXO Challenge [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Female Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Fluff, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:39:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8102713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daphnean/pseuds/Daphnean
Summary: Yixing wants to introduce her to his old band mates from college. Minah worries for nothing.





	

Minah closed her eyes, Yixing’s fingers still gently curling and toying with her hair. He was obviously waiting for her answer, but words still refused to leave the confines of her mouth. It was much easier to remain with her head on his lap as the movie they both stopped watching half an hour ago played quietly in the background.

“You don’t have to go,” Yixing finally broke the silence, “but I would like you to meet them. We wouldn’t have to swim or anything. Likely we’ll all share stories and play the guitar around the bonfire after it gets dark.”

For months Yixing had talked about meeting up with his old band mates from college. Minah had heard all the stories, from Chanyeol catching his drum kit on fire to the time Amber had beaten them all at poker so the rest of the members had to run around their performance venue naked. Yixing had waxed nostalgic over those days and how with them all grown up with real jobs, there wasn’t a lot of time to catch up.

Minah just looked up at him, gaze following the stubble up his jaw. Yixing had such a sentimental side to him, gentle and docile for someone who could be so intense. He made the quiet of their apartment feel warm.

“We would always go to the beach after a concert near the coast.” he chuckled, looking down at her with both his dimples dotting his cheeks. “Sometimes with soju and other times with just too much adrenaline. We’d sing until we’d all pass out on the blankets Chanyeol kept in the back of his van…”

She sat up then, moved instead to sit in his lap. “And I wouldn’t be crashing the reunion?”

“Oh no, everyone else is bringing their boyfriends or girlfriends. Well except Chanyeol, but that’s because he keeps scaring off women with his twitchy eye smile,” Yixing chuckled at his own remark, arm looping around her stomach to hold her against him.

“I think,” she exhaled slowly, “I think I’ll need to buy a swimsuit.”

Yixing turned her chin to make her face him, expression serious, even as his tawny bangs fell into his eyes. “Minah…”

“It isn’t though they haven’t seen our pictures on facebook,” she said coolly. They both knew those were pictures she felt comfortable in, pictures he asked specifically if he could take each and every time.

He brushed their noses, face brightening into another smile that always seemed to leave her smiling in return. “You should ask Joonmyun to take you shopping. I’d go…but you know how hopeless I am at it.”

Minah laughed, then, “You always let me borrow your hoodies. Or let me run around in just big tee shirts and sweatpants.”

“Because you look so cute in them,” he cooed, nipping her lip before dipping her back slightly, eyes glittering with mischief.

Her arms automatically looped around his neck and she rolled her eyes. “You have work tomorrow. We don’t have time for one of your body worshipping lovemaking sessions.”

“So we have to make it a quickie." Yixing sucked her lower lip into his mouth before sliding her off his lap so he could move to straddle her instead. “Mmm. I can work with that.”

Minah laughed, the sharp corners of her eyes soft with amusement, “Better get to it then.”

“Oh I intend to." Yixing leaned in for another kiss like it was a promise.

\--

“Turn around just one more time.” Joonmyun nodded to the mirror. “I just can’t tell if I like that color on you or not.”

Minah huffed, biting her tongue to hold back a complaint as she did what he asked. While Joonmyun’s perfectionist tendencies were enough to push anyone to an outburst, Minah was proud of her patience and also thankful. She was naturally very shy, so fitting rooms had always been a challenge ever since she was younger. Even now, besides her scarves and chokers, most of her wardrobe was ordered online. Finding a swimsuit on the internet that she liked and in time for the mini-reunion wasn’t likely so she’d asked her old friend for help.

Joonmyun had pulled out his little black card and had the store stay open an extra hour just for her. The luxury of the gesture was still a bit jarring, but it was easy enough for her to forget that the same Joonmyun who used to cry while watching the Power Rangers with her was now a CEO.

“The color can’t fix how much I hate this on me,” she replied as she finished her turn to look at him again.

Joonmyun tutted in response, “But then I’ll be able to narrow down all the suits in that shade. I still think you look best in brighter colors. They’ll show well under your cover up.”

Looking back into the fitting room, Minah smiled at the slightly sheer cover up she planned on wearing. The top had colorful embroidering along the shoulders and flowed gently down past her hips. The moment she spotted it she knew it was meant to be hers. If only a swimsuit was as easy to find.

Turning back to her reflection, she refused to look too long before redirecting her gaze to Joonmyun, still perched in a chair behind her. While the words wouldn’t leave her, her expression must have said enough because he stood up and walked closer.

“You could just wear a t-shirt. You said you’re going to wear shorts anyways,” he suggested helpfully, hand moving to her shoulder.

Minah shook her head. “I want to…I want to wear a cute little swim top. You went through all this trouble and-”

Joonmyun’s stopped her with a look. “I flashed some plastic. This is about you feeling comfortable and happy. Cute, you said? Maybe we need something frillier.”

“God no.” her brows furrowed at the idea of wearing doilies on her breasts. “Maybe just something with more shape?”

Thirteen tops later and when she looked in the mirror she finally smiled, giving her reflection a nod in approval. Yellow really did look right on her. For someone who had the worst taste in sweaters, Joonmyun knew what he was doing with swimsuits. The way it tied behind her neck in a sweet bow was what sealed it for her.

“It’s perfect.” Joonmyun seemed almost happier than she was. “Now for me to buy it for you.”

“That was not part of the plan, Kim Joonmyun,” her tone was firm, but while she rushed in to redress, he had grabbed her purchases off of the door and was waiting outside the fitting rooms, bags in hand a wicked grin on his face.

She snatched them from his hands, turning abruptly enough that she knew her ponytail swished right past his nose. “This doesn’t mean I’m calling you oppa.”

“I’m younger so that wouldn’t make sense anyways.” Joonmyun’s laughter followed after her as they exited the store and they thanked the remaining staff. “You’re very welcome, Min.”

\--

Yixing kept her hand the entire way to the beach. Their car rides were rarely ever loud unless they were singing along to whatever music Yixing’s ipod seemed to be spilling out next. Still, the tension in the car was an unwelcome guest that kept punching her in the gut every time they passed a road sign with a smaller number.

By the time they parked she could feel how sweaty her hand was in Yixing’s grip. The old beat up red van beside them had to be the infamous Yeolmobile. Already she saw people waving at them and heard a resounding whoop of “Xingman” from the tallest man near the umbrellas.

“Go on, I’ll get our things.” She nudged him with her elbow. What she really meant was that she needed a minute to compose herself. Yixing understood, giving her hand a final squeeze before stepping out of the car.

She heard their greetings as she grabbed their bags from the backseat, hands trembling. These were some of her boyfriend’s oldest friends. People he loved and trusted. People with a history she didn’t have. It was so easy for her to expect the worst.

Making her way across the sand, she finally stopped just a foot behind Yixing, knuckles white from where she held their bags. She couldn’t look up. The sun was just so hot, an interrogation room spotlight that she couldn’t hide away from.

“It’s about time Yixing got himself a girl.” The tall man was just so loud. “How come you get all the cute ones?”

Finally she raised her head, Yixing coming up beside her and sliding his arm around her waist. “Even if I told you, you’d still fail, Chanyeol. Everyone, this is my girlfriend Minah.”

Names and faces started to match in her head as soon as the introductions began. Chanyeol, Jongdae and his girlfriend Qian, Kyungsoo and his boyfriend Baekhyun, and finally Amber and Yifan rounded out the band mates and their significant others. Amber nearly fell over laughing when Minah remembered she was the one that got them banned from Club Wolf for life for the nude bet.

“Are we the last ones here?” she asked softly once the laughter died down.

Kyungsoo nodded. “Good thing too, or I wouldn’t have brought enough food. I already have to bring four servings extra for the giant over there.”

Chanyeol balked and swung his arms in protest, “I’m a growing boy unlike you.”

“Someone’s got a death wish,” Jongdae said with a cat-like smirk, “You’re outnumbered by the shorties, Chan.”

As Kyungsoo stalked towards Chanyeol, the taller man made a last ditch effort to save himself. “Yifan, help! We have to stick together.”

Yifan was currently applying more sunscreen to his shoulders. “Sorry, did you say something?”

The result was a chase around the beach, and even if Minah had just met them all, she found herself laughing with them as Chanyeol tripped and landed face first into the wet sand near the water.

When Kyungsoo returned triumphant, he started to set out the rest of the food. Minah found herself leaping between conversations as they ate, listening in as Yixing told Jongdae of his latest compositions he did between grading papers and Baekhyun mocking Chanyeol as he tried to brush the rest of the sand from his hair.

“A little overwhelming, isn’t it?” Amber asked, plopping down beside her with a heaping plate of side dishes.

Minah nodded, playing with her napkin.“Yixing had shown me pictures, but it is different in motion…with so much noise.”

Amber grinned. “We’ve never been a quiet bunch. Well, maybe Soo and Xing. But everyone else never seems to shut up, myself included.”

“I don’t really mind it. After hearing about all of you for so long, it is glad to finally meet you. Yixing always smiles when he talks about the band." She shifted a bit on the blanket, getting more comfortable.

Amber dabbed at her mouth before speaking again, “Man, Kyungsoo can cook. I swear I’ll have to have him teach me. But yeah, being in Fleeting was a good time for all of us. That being said, I’d like to hear about you. Yixing has done nothing but sing your praises for what feels like years. How long have you guys been together again?”

“A year and a half.” The smile on her face curled slowly, like a lazy cat in the sun. “And we’ve been living together for about four months.”

“How did you meet?” Amber was a very easy person to converse with. While she asked questions, Minah could tell there was awareness to how she spoke and asked things. With enough hesitation she would change the subject or carefully broach the topic from a different angle. It was both intimidating and reassuring.

Yixing groaned, leaning against her slightly. So he was listening in after all. She had figured as much.

“I don’t need more reasons for you all to mock me." He pouted, and Minah resisted the urge to poke his lower lip.

Chanyeol leaned forward, grinning. “Okay now you have to tell. Pretty please?”

Minah chuckled, already aware of the heat in her cheeks, “Well…”

“You can tell it, I’ll just bury my head in the sand.” Yixing hid his face in her shoulder, and she brought a hand up to smooth his hair.

Daunted a bit by the attention from the group, her voice wavered slightly as she started, “I was going for some coffee at this café I frequent one day and…well I wear a lot of scarves. This day was a little cooler so I wore this warm woolen red scarf my friend gave me. I was just meaning to grab my coffee and check in on some manuscripts at work and suddenly this tall man stands up beside me and points at me accusingly. He’s going on and on about how rude it is to stand someone up for three hours and that I’m lucky he stayed to grade some papers or he would have left already. People are starting to stare and I’m so flustered. I’ve never even met this man in my life!”

Yixing groaned, hiding his face even further in her neck, “Every time I hear this I feel a bit smaller.”

Chanyeol was already laughing so loudly that if the beach was busy, they’d have been making a scene. “Oh my God this is perfect. What happened next?!”

“Finally he paused to take a breath and I just stared at him.” Her confidence was slightly boosted from their avid response and smiles. “I am…shy. So I felt actually rather flustered and didn’t know what to say. I was only able to let out a soft comment about just coming in for my usual coffee. The silence in the shop was overwhelming as he asked if my name was Soojung.”

Baekhyun was slapping his own knee, howling with amusement and laughter. “Let me guess, the girl he was supposed to be meeting was someone in a red scarf?’

“Exactly. He gaped for a good thirty seconds before finally bowing so low in apology his head hit the table and nearly knocked him out. I rushed up and got some ice for him and helped him sit down properly.” She chuckled, the memory so fresh in her head. She could smell the coffee, see the welt on his head as she brought up the small handkerchief filled with ice to his brow. “He said sorry so many times. I eventually just told him he could buy me dinner to make it up to me.”

The entire circle was in various states of laughter while Yixing proceeded to try and hide his whole body behind hers. She continued to stroke his hair.

“Xing, we’re never letting you live this down.” Jongdae’s grin was feral as he nudged the other man.

Yixing groaned, “I can’t even pass that coffee shop without cringing.”

“I think it’s cute,” Minah added with a soft squeeze to his side, “Certainly memorable.”

Amber put her plate aside. “Maybe a little seawater will wash the memory out for a while. Ready to swim?”

“Aren’t we supposed to wait two hours after eating?” Kyungsoo’s expression turned firm, and Minah could see why he’d played the role of manager to the band back in their performing days.

Chanyeol snorted and stood, tossing his shirt into the sand, “We’re more just going to flail and fight in the water. But we’ll be careful, mom.”

As the others began to take off their shirts or cover-ups, Minah felt her stomach begin to knot with anxiety. Yixing must have sensed her tension, finally bringing his head back from her shoulder. His eyes spoke for him, asking if she wanted to swim or not with a look. After a moment, she shook her head.

“I think I’ll just watch for a while. I believe in the two hour rule.” Kyungsoo begin to pack some of the food away, giving Minah a small smile. The ball of anxiety in her chest deflated slightly.

Yifan stretched. “I’m not swimming either. I’m here for the show. Chanyeol’s going to get his ass shoved into the waves so many times he might become half-fish. Care to join me, Minah?”

“That…sounds nice.” She moved to sit beside Yifan under the umbrella, Yixing giving her a wink as she passed.

\--

It was late, when the guitars came out. While she sang sometimes for Yixing, Minah had never been the most confident in her voice. Still, out here with them all singing old trot songs and making fools of themselves, she found herself joining in for the choruses. In the firelight she watched as all of the others began to curl up against one another, warm and full from their dinner. The songs shifted into slower ballads before finally becoming Yixing and Chanyeol playing softly to accompany the waves and crackle of the fire. She was surprised how comfortable she was beside Yixing, head on his shoulder and the guitar cradled between them.

The silence was too comfortable for even Chanyeol to break until finally Jongdae spoke up, voice huskier and smile sleepy as he mentioned having an early morning the next day. Chanyeol, Amber, and Yifan were staying the night, but the others all were heading off as well.

Next was the shuffling of hugs and goodbyes, Minah standing sleepily beside Yixing as he gave everyone soft kisses to the cheek, dimples catching firelight.

“Can I hug you?” Amber asked, stepping up beside her. “I’m glad we got to meet you today. You make our Xing so happy.”

Minah hesitated, but finally nodded. “He makes me happy too.”

\--

She watched the moon from the window as they drove away, the last song they’d all sang still replaying in her head as she tried to stay awake. She could feel the stretch of skin along her shoulders, slightly red from the sun despite her applying sunscreen twice.

“They’d like to do this again in August,” Yixing said suddenly, over the soft play of the music from his ipod, “What do you think?”

Minah shifted a bit, giving him a smile. “Maybe then I’ll swim. If the water is nice enough.”

Yixing linked their hands, smile dimpling his cheeks. “Good.”

She was going to fall asleep on him, head lolled to the side as the moon chased them home. Still, she knew he wouldn’t mind. He never did. His collection of pictures with her asleep would just grow bigger and she’d smack his arm the next time she caught him smiling at his phone, looking at them in wonder.

“Before you fall asleep,” his voice was softer now, lulling her, “Can I-”

Minah chuckled. “Mhmm. As long as I’m not drooling.”

“Sleep, Minah.” His thumb stroked her hand.

So she did.

**Author's Note:**

> EXO and all other Kpop entertainers presented here are real people and so I remind you that this is just a fic, like a play with their stage personas as the actors. This is not intended to be a representation of who these men and women are or are not. Remember to love and respect them always. And thanks for reading! <3


End file.
